Sam is a Witch
by PaperFox19
Summary: While at the university Sam meets a witch who begins to teach him. When Dean shows up he gets a surprise that his brother is a witch and has a pet dog, and things just go down hill after that. WARNING THIS WILL BE YAOI SLASH DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

In honor of new years I have new projects coming both in one shots and stories, I'm gonna do better at sorting fics and my new writing style is becoming better.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Sam Is A Witch

While at the university Sam meets a witch who begins to teach him. When Dean shows up he gets a surprise that his brother is a witch and has a pet dog, and things just go down hill after that.

Chap 1 Reunions

Sam wanted to go to college, when he did his father didn't take it so well. He told him if you go don't come back, Sam took those words and gave up hunting, but his instincts were still there. When he got to the school he noticed some odd things happening, definitely something supernatural.

He tracked down the leads to a professor. Professor Kalman, whenever something went down he was always nearby, there was no deaths or anything like that, but there were students who suddenly got better at sports and academics, some gained scholarships in their dream fields suddenly. Some even found the strength to stay awake for days cramming with no side effects at all.

Mojo bags were found in various places around campus, so Sam decided to get to the bottom of things. He cornered Professor Kalman in his office, it started as a simple enough conversation, but Professor Kalman laughed. "Sam this isn't why you are here, you have a problem with me being a witch."

Sam rushed with his weapon, but when he got close to Kalman, the man's necklace glowed and repelled him. "Have a seat!" Kalman said, and Sam was thrown back into his chair and forced to sit nicely. "Now Sam I know you're a hunter, and I'm a witch but we don't need to fight."

"I think we do, you're using your powers on people."

"My magic isn't evil Sam, I use if for good."

"That's what they all say."

"Well that's true." He waved his hand and a tea set came floating over, the tea pot lifted up and poured two cups of tea. "But for me it is true, Witches were not always evil you know. We believed in the power of nature and respected the balance of the world. We even helped hunters out in the past." He passed Sam a cup and the boy was able to move.

"Why should I even listen to you?"

"Well you did come to my office to kill me I think you at least you could listen to my story and have a nice cup of tea with me." Sam slumped and took a sip of his tea, it was really good.

"We fought against the supernatural forces along side hunters and then tragedy struck as hunters turned on us, while some were okay with us others felt we were the same monsters we helped fight, and in the battles that came witches began turning to darker forces seeking powers to defend themselves."

Sam listened politely but he wasn't sure if he should believe this man. "That power corrupted them, and they even began turning on their own kind, they sold secrets to demons and other supernatural beings, they betrayed their fellow witches, those who were still loyal to hunters."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Everyone has magic within them Sam, those who train and work hard can draw that power out of them, there are those who can take it to a dark place but I'm not one of them." He took a drink of his tea, "I have stayed under the radar for a long time, but I always knew a hunter would find me some day, I just never expected it to be you Sam Winchester."

"I'm out of the hunting game."

"And yet here you are, I'm sorry to tell you Sam, but once you know what's out there it never let's you go, you could have carried on but you knew I was here and your hunter instincts took over and you came to confront me." He took another sip, and so did Sam. "I tried living a normal life to, you know; no magic no spells, but it just isn't me Sam, and it isn't you either."

"Okay I don't think you are a bad guy, but what do you want me to do? If it's not me it will be another witch or a hunter, will you fight and kill them?"

"I'm old Sam, I have lived a long life, I know my time will come one day and when it does I won't fight it, but before I do this I need to pass on my knowledge to someone who I know will use it for good." He pulled out a book from his desk and set it on the table. "I want to teach you Sam."

Sam choked on his tea, and he looked at the witch in shock. "Look I'm not a…"

"Everyone has the potential Sam, and you could be an amazing witch. In this book holds all of my research and every spell I've come up with, stuff that can help protect you from the most dangerous of things. You've made friends here Sam, I know you want to protect them."

Sam took the book and began flipping through it. There were lots of different spells in it, cloaking spells, barrier spells, various seals, wards, spells to boost ones stamina, strength, speed, intelligence, ect. "You have a spell in here to control a Cerberus?"

"Well it's a contract spell, a Cerberus is much different from a hell hound, they used to guard the gates of hell and kept evil souls in, but they were banished to their own domain where they live today, they are quite loyal and will protect their master." Sam read over the spell, and he found he wanted one, he loved dogs but he never got to keep one for long.

"I suppose I could learn a few things."

-x-

Sam's training began from that day on, he learned about wards that could be placed on weapons that would shield them from the effects of dark forces. To demonstrate Kalman used a spell and made Sam's weapon go flying across the room, but with the ward on it, it stayed in Sam's hand.

The boy was a quick learner and truly gifted and it wasn't long before he got to make his contract with a Cerberus. It was a tiny puppy, he looked like a black lab but with three heads. When he saw Sam he helped and tackled him to the ground, even being a puppy he was very strong. Sam created a collar that would mask his true form, so now if anyone looked at him they would just see a black lab puppy. Sam called him Coal, and the little guy was highly intelligent and very obedient.

Kalman showed Sam ways to fend off demons, spells that could purge them from a human's body. He even gave Sam a tattoo to prevent him from getting possessed. This had Sam curious cause Kalman didn't have the same tattoo. "Oh I don't need to worry about demons cause I have this." He showed Sam his necklace, it was a blue with a strange symbol on it. "It's called the angel's tear it's the only one of it's kind it took me ten years to make it."

"Can you show me how, it's not in the book anywhere?"

"It will be your final lesson with me." Kalman said, and things continued on. They did more than practice magic, they talked and Kalman helped Sam prepare to become a lawyer. It was a warming experience for him.

Sam had made some mojo bags in the shape of good luck charms for his friends, and they were charms, they gave a bit of good luck as well as shield them from the supernatural. Coal had grown a bit, and he grew in both strength and intelligence as well.

The time for Sam's final lesson was drawing near. It was a just a week away and Sam was more than ready. He settled down for the night and Coal was curled up at the edge of the bed. Suddenly Coal shot up, and he started barking. "What is it boy?"

Coal ran off and attacked the intruder. "Ahh jeez Sam call off your mutt!"

"Dean?"

"What are you doing here?" He turned the lights on and Coal still had Dean pinned beneath him. "Coal heel." Coal stood down and walked over to Sam.

"Since when do you have a dog?"

"For awhile, things have changed a lot with me." Dean noticed the salt on the windows.

"I see you haven't gotten rusty when it comes to hunting."

"Why are you here Dean?"

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Yeah so, he's almost never home."

"Not like this."

"Well it's not my problem anymore. He wanted me gone and he told me to never come back."

"He didn't mean that." Though it wasn't very convincing, "Please Sam I need your help on this one."

"Fine, Coal get my bag." The dog ran off and carried a bag over to Sam. He put it over his shoulder and he went outside with Dean, Coal following along.

"Ok the dog is not coming."

"Yes he is, you want me he comes to."

"Sam we are going on a hunting trip."

"Yeah and what's better on a hunting trip than man's best friend." He said patting Coal on the head. "If he doesn't go I'm not going."

"No dogs in the Impala."

"That's fine he can make his own way." Sam said and put his stuff in the car. He showed Coal where they were going and the dog ran off.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope, and before we go we have to stop by my teacher's office."

"Sam can't that wait."

"No Dean it can't I have this big final lesson in less than a week. He needs to know where I'm going."

"Fine let's go!" They went to Kalman's office.

"Sam what is it? Who is this?"

"This is my brother Dean, something has come up and I need to go check up on my dad. I promise I'll be back in a week." Kalman stared at Sam then looked at Dean, the elder brother froze under the man's gaze.

"Okay Sam, just be safe." He hugged Sam and Sam hugged back, this surprised Dean, but not enough for him to miss Kalman slip something into Sam's pocket. Kalman watched as the boys drove away and he had a feeling this may be the last time he would see Sam.

On the road

"So what was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really," He reached into Sam's pocket and pulled out a mojo bag. "Sam that guy was a witch."

"I know Dean, but it's okay he's cool."

"He's cool, are you listening to yourself, maybe you have gone soft."

"Look Dean, don't worry about it, let's focus on finding dad."

They hit the town that their father was last seen in, and they hit the hotel he was staying at and Coal was waiting for them in front of the door. "How did he?"

"Good boy Coal." Sam petted him, and Dean was just confused.

They learned they were dealing with a lady in white, and they went to visit the bridge where she died. When they got out of the car the ghost took control and began chasing them.

"What are we gonna do?" Dean yelled not happy he was being chased by his own car.

"I got an idea just don't freak out." Sam said and he stopped and turned to face the car. "Hear me spirits, sever the bonds ye hold on this mortal world, I break thee; Sever!" The car stopped in its tracks and powered down.

"Was that a spell, Sam did you just cast a spell?" Dean asked looking a little mad.

One awkward explanation later

"You're a witch! I can't believe this."

"Do you forget that I just saved our lives, I use my power for good Dean I help people."

"So is that dog thing you're familiar or something?"

"No he's my partner, he's a Cerberus!" Dean slammed on the breaks.

"He's a what!?"

"We can talk about this later let's just finish this job."

They returned to the hotel, and Dean was arrested while Sam went to find out how to stop the Lady in white. While at the jail house Dean acquired their dad's journal with a secret code on where to meet him. He called Sam after he got out and he was driving his impala, but then the lady in white interrupted the call. "Take me home." She forced the car to move.

"Look you can't kill me, I'm not unfaithful." Dean said as they pulled up to her old house.

"Oh but you are you just don't see it." She began choking him.

"Stop!" Sam appeared with Coal with him and he was in his true form. Coal started barking and the ghost began freaking out. Coal forced her back and back until she was in her house. Her kids took care of the rest. "That's why she couldn't go home, she couldn't face what she had done to her kids."

"I don't get it why did she go after me and not you?"

"Well I'm not her kind of target."

"What's that mean?"

"Well…I'm gay so she couldn't seduce me into being unfaithful."

"Wait your gay?!" He clutched his head. "My brother is a witch and he's gay, it's too much to take in. I need to line down." Sam helped Dean lay down in the back, and Coal hopped into the front seat. "No no no no dogs in the impala!"

"Oh come on Dean he saved your ass back there."

"Fine just this once!" He rolled over on his side and went to sleep. Sam drove and they headed back to town. On the way Dean had a dream, well it was more of a memory. There was fire everywhere and his father came running towards him, carrying an infant Sam. "Dean take your brother outside, don't look son just go!" Despite his father's warning he looks up and saw as his mother burned. "Dean take care of Sam."

Dean bolted awake. "Sam?"

"Hey there you finally awake, we are almost there."

"Oh…" He rolled back over so Sam wouldn't see, how sad he was.

"I gotta admit it was fun going on a hunt again, maybe after I complete my final lesson we can do it again." Sam said and Dean had a small smile on his face. Coal had his heads out the window happily drooling in the wind. Sam's phone went off, "Hello?"

"Sam!" Kalman's voice came from the other line. "Sam listen to me."

"Professor Kalman, what is wrong?"

"Don't come back here?" His voice sounded afraid.

"Professor what's happening?"

"Sam listen to me, you've grown to be a strong man, no matter what never doubt yourself and follow your instincts." The line went dead, and Coal whined.

"Hang on guys!" He hit the gas and they sped off towards Sam's college.

Kalman was facing off against a man with yellow eyes, he was missing his necklace. "Did you think you could protect him?"

"Not forever, but I can give him a fighting chance." He threw a mojo bag at Yellow Eyes, the bag burned up and the room was set ablaze. Yellow eyes with a flick of his wrist made a huge gash across his chest, blood erupted from the wound and the witch fell to his knees.

"I win." Black smoke erupted from the man's mouth, and Kalman blew a purple mist at him. A scream echoed from the smoke and it flew away as everything burned.

Sam pulled up and Coal jumped out of the car and ran towards the flames. Sam went to follow but Dean stopped him. "Sam you can't go in there!"

"I have to he's my friend!" Sam tore away from Dean and ran towards the flames.

"Sam!"

Alarms were going off and police and fire men arrived at the scene. Sam ran through the flames but he couldn't find his friend, all that was there was a puddle of blood. "No! Where is he?" As the flames grew higher a terrible memory came forward. He remembered these flames, and he fell to his knees. "No no no no no!" He screamed.

"Woof woof woof!" Coal barked and brought Sam out of his daze. He saw Coal nudging something, it was untouched by the flames. Sam ran over and picked it up, it was the professor's book and tied around it was his necklace. Sam put it on just as the ceiling gave way and collapsed, light erupted from the necklace and formed a barrier around the two.

They were able to escape but the professor was gone.

"Sam that fire, whatever attacked your friend, may have been the thing that killed mom."

"I know." Dean pulled out their father's journal, and Sam pulled out the book. "Let's get going."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

This is a special update for those who follow me need to know, I have a new system, I will be working on one shots with my kindle, these will be random ideas that would not make it as a series. Now these will be worked on when I am at work or out of the house for long periods of time.

When I am at home I will try to work on the ideas and stories of the various series I have running.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Sam Is A Witch

While at the university Sam meets a witch who begins to teach him. When Dean shows up he gets a surprise that his brother is a witch and has a pet dog, and things just go down hill after that.

Chap 2 Windigo and Hunting

Slam slam, car doors were slammed shut.

"Why couldn't we have brought Coal?"

"Why?" Dean snapped before trying to smile. "Let me tell you why? No dogs in the Impala!"

"Oh come on Dean, he saved your life."

"And that got him a ride, One ride!"

"He could have helped us with that Windigo." Sam said putting their stuff in the back.

"We handled it just fine."

"If you count having our weapons stolen and putting innocent people in danger handling it, then yes Dean we handled it."

"By the way how did you do that little trick in capturing the windigo any way?"

"It was a simple fire trap spell, Kalman taught it to me, it's the perfect spell to bind things that hate fire." Mentioning Kalman had Sam on the edge. His teacher just went up in flames no idea if he was alive, he had the talisman or charm or whatever it was, it wasn't in the book.

Sam clutched the pendant in his hand, Dean noticed it. "So what is that weird little thing any way?"

"Kalman called it the angel's tear, he said it would be my final lesson, but it's not anywhere in the book. He said this is powerful and it can repel evil, but maybe he was just teasing me. It couldn't save him right?"

"We'll find him Sammy, I'm sure he's alive!"

They hit a hotel and Coal was outside the door waiting for them. "How does he do that?!"

"He's a good dog." They went inside and Coal jumped up on the bed. "We need him Dean, he can help us."

"Fine he can come along but he can find his own way. He doesn't need to ride in the car."

"What no thank you for binding the windigo?"

"Hey I shot it!"

"Only cause I had trapped in a fire circle."

"Yeah whatever, so you gonna keep practicing that magic stuff?"

"It saved your ass didn't it?" Sam opened up the book and began flipping through it, there were lots of spells he still didn't know. He tossed Coal a dog treat and he ate it happily.

Dean rolled onto his side. He couldn't help but think about what Sam had said, he was diving after the thing that may have killed his teacher, and they knew it killed mom. He was able to talk Sam down, so he could relax a bit, they were gonna use their dad's journal and the book left by Kalman to hunt things it's what they could do until they found their old man.

He didn't want to think about the what if they met with him. Would he chase Sam away again, or would Sam just leave since they found dad. Both options didn't sit well with him. Sam had agreed to hunt again but would it last?

A few days and a few jobs down the road they got a call from one of their dad's old friends. Apparently a plane crashed 40 minutes after take off, leaving only 5 survivors. They went there and did a little investigating, they found sulfur on the door which meant only one thing a demon.

After doing the research they know that the thing will be going after the survivors! The first one an elderly man brought down a plane and killed his co pilot, another was in a psych ward so he was safe, the other was a flight attendant who wasn't going to let fear rule her life. The other two weren't gonna be flying anytime soon after what they experienced.

Sam and Dean tried to get to the flight attendant before she got on the plane, but nothing they did worked. She was now boarding a plane that a demon was going to bring down.

"Dean are you scared of flying?"

"So what if I am! Why do you think I drive everywhere?" He tried to calm down. "It's never been a problem before."

"Look I will handle this on my own, me and Coal will board the plane and stop the demon."

"How are you gonna do that?"

Sam put on some contacts that made him look blind and he put shades on, he got a fake cane and Coal came over. "Coal can track and hunt down a demon, just leave it to me."

"I can't let you go up their alone."

"Then let's go."

They went to the gate but since Sam was with his brother, Coal had to go into storage. "It's okay be good, bust out if I whistle." Sam whispered the last part.

They boarded the plane but Dean was still nervous. Sam held his hand and tried to get Dean to relax. They spoke to the flight attendant and the woman was full on bravery, they knew the demon couldn't get her, but they needed to find out who.

"Look I got this just relax." Sam got up and he walked down the aisle and he passed by the pilot and the angel's tear reacted! The man's eyes turned black.

"Ok the pilot's possessed we need to get him alone." Sam spoke to the girl and convinced her to help, she got the pilot to the back and they grabbed him.

The demon flung Dean away but when he attacked Sam, the Angel's Tear reacted and repelled him. "Curse you, your master will burn just as your mother did!" That was the wrong thing to say. Sam began to chant and as he did the angel's tear began to react and glow. The demon cried out as he was pulled from the man.

Suddenly the plane began to act up and people were screaming!

Despite things going crazy Sam stood tall, the pendant was reacting glowing as bright as lightning. Sam began chanting and light from the pendant struck the plane and the demon screamed as it was purified. The black smoke turned white and Sam collapsed as the plane corrected itself. "Sammy!" Dean rushed over and checked his brother out, he was breathing and everything was fine, they made a landing and the boys got off the plane.

"Sam what happened you scared me, that wasn't the normal exorcist chant what was that?"

"I don't know, this voice in my head read the spell, the voice was so soft and gentle, it was a woman's voice." He held the pendant. "I think this thing is important after all."

"I think this proves Kalman may be alive, that thing said he would burn, have some hope Sammy."

"Thanks Dean." They hugged and Dean held on a little longer.

Coal got to ride in the back seat as Sam drove. "Shotgun shuts his cake hole right Dean?"

"Yeah yeah, he better not leave any surprises back there."

"He'll be fine now let's go hunt!"

To be continued


End file.
